The Revolution
by LogicalMind
Summary: Jasper Hale, a Provlance Aristocrat and son of His Majesty King Carlisle IV, is thrust into Revolution as his country spirals out of control. Will he and his family escape with their lives? ExJ, AH, Uncanon, Slash.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Soo I've had this story in my head for a while, and after some encouragement I uploaded it. This is just the Prologue, I'll get some back up info in the next chapter, and some romance somewhere down the line, If you guys like the story. Hope you Enjoy It!

**Disclaimer:** The Twilight Series and It's characters are property of Stephenie Meyer, Not Mine... Also, The Kingdom of Provlance is a small, entirely ficticious island located west of Portugal and is not affiliated with any other country in any way. Any resemblance of it with any other nation is purely coincidental, and is unintended.

"**Long Live the Revolution!"**

"**Down with the Hales!"**

A gunshot…

Then another

"**Death to the Monarchy!"**

Shrieking cries of affirmation were echoed through the Palace's Grand Halls with every scream they seemed to trickle closer...

And closer...

And closer..

Until the inevitable occurred

**Bang Bang Bang**

The noise had startled Jasper. Up until now he had been slouched against the mahogany paneled wall furthest from the giant, imposing doors which split his third floor Royal Apartments off from the rest of the palace. Now, however, the two large doors which had seemed so secure and strong at an earlier date began rattling on their hinges, as though they were attempting vainly to secure the room from the rebellion outside.

Although he was filled with panic and fear, Jasper's calculating mind saw the similarities between his life and the situation at hand. His countless staff and courtiers had always been trying to shelter and secure him from the life outside palace walls.

Until the outside world began banging on his door

Jasper could feel the rage and anger of those outside his door. He could feel their bare hands pounding away on the wood frame. He could hear their voices slandering his mother and father's wrong doings as his world crashed down around him.

The gigantic bay windows to the right of him showed clearly what his family's once loyal subjects truly thought of the Aristocracy. There must have been a sea of hundreds…. Thousands of people outside, each one different from the next, framed by the red orange sky above them. Many held signs, weapons of all sorts, megaphones, and crudely made torches. Some were vandalizing anything they could get their hands on. Jasper's eyes unconsciously filled with tears at the sight before him. All had expressions of hatred painted on their faces.

Up ahead the double doors increased their shackling sounds

_**Bang Bang Bang**_

At the sights of a crack forming near the top of the left door, Jasper let out a shriek. He instantly regretted it.

_**BANG BANG**_

The efforts outside became more frantic at the sound of his voice.

Jasper knew his time was running out.

He knew that the doors wouldn't last forever, much like his sheltered life.

The thought sparked something inside of him. Survival. He had to get out alive.


	2. Another Contract

**A/N: **I managed to whip this up quickly, as I feel I left you hanging a bit in the prologue... R&R, Tell me what you think! :)

**Disclaimer:** The Twilight Series and It's characters are property of Stephenie Meyer, Not Mine...

"_In our top International news this morning, the current situation in The Kingdom of Provlance is deteriorating rapidly, with mass protests and violence against the current government, an absolute monarchy with King Carlisle IV at its head..."_

Click

" _Major Humanitarian Organizations are pressuring the U.N. Security Council to intervene in Provlance, but an emergency session is still only in the planning stages…"_

Click

"_The Royal Palace in Crevacia, Provlance's capital, was stormed this afternoon by an rebel organization calling for a new government. This is the third state property overrun this week…"_

Click

"_Foreign Ambassadors and Embassy staff in Provlance are being recalled to their respective nations. Foreign nationals are urged not to travel to Provlance under any circumstance as many International airlines are canceling flights into the country…"_

Edward turned the television off frustratedly. For the past week near all news channels said the same thing. Provlance was in trouble.

_**Buzz Buzz**_

Edward looked down to his cell phone on the coffee table. His Manhattan Studio Apartment was sparse, but organized and critical, and he found it reflected him perfectly.

"Cullen," He said quietly into the line.

"Edward, it's Alice. I know you don't like calls to this number, but I think I've found a contract that could prove to be a goldmine," She replied quickly.

Edward and Alice were partners in crime, quite literally. Him as a Freelance Mercenary, and she as his Technical Officer. Together they ran things like a well-oiled machine, Alice sending Edward contracts, guiding him through missions, and dealing with regulations and red tape, all in return for a twenty percent cut.

"Go ahead, Alice."

"Well, I assume you know of the problems in Provlance, with the media and all," Alice stated as Edward grunted in Response.

"Anyway, through a mutual 'friend' I've been contacted by a royalist commander there, General Winston Ernest II, another Aristocrat by the sounds. In light of what's going on there, the legit military is questioning its higher authority, and hundreds of well-trained troops turn to the rebellion daily.

"This is where you come in. Is your Laptop nearby?" She questioned impatiently.

"Umm yeah, hang on." Edward said, removing himself from the couch and walking over to a large desk. Flicking the lamp on overhead, he sat down and booted up the small computer.

"Okay, fire away Alice," Edward confirmed, logging in.

"Alright, well the reason Ernest contacted me is, with the military dissentful, he need some 'professional assistance' in relocating the royal family to a safer location. He's currently the highest-ranking military figure there, other than King Carlisle himself. I'll shoot you some pictures over." Alice said, calming down slightly after realizing Edward seemed interested.

Edward accessed his email and surely enough, found a new message with file attachments. The first was various details, most of which Alice was covering. The second were various pictures of the Royal Family. King Carlisle IV, his short blonde hair and clean cut features belonged in a high fashion magazine. His wife, Queen Esme, looking particularly modest with long, brown flowing locks. His stunning blonde daughter Rosalie, her signature sunglasses blocking view from her eyes. Finally though, Edward's eyes came upon the picture of Carlisle's son.

Edward gasped at the sight of him. The word beautiful seemed unrefined in his case. His honey blonde hair cast down upon his left eye, nearly covering it. Though tall, Jasper's lean frame still showed a definite sign of muscle. Even from just a picture, Edward could tell Jasper had grace that only a royal could display.

Immediately, Edward felt an attraction that nearly frightened him. He had never felt this way about anyone, let alone someone he had just seen in a picture.

"…Hello…Edward, you still there!" Alice all but shrieked ir down the phone line.

"Oh, sorry Alice. I was a little preoccupied," Edward said bashfully. Even through the phone, Edward could tell Alice was rolling her eyes that very moment.

"Okay Mr. Ignorant, whatever you say. Back on track. It seems like a search and return mission, nothing that we haven't dealt with in the past. Are you up for it? $75,000 sounds rather nice at the moment…" Alice sounded hopeful.

She was right of course. For nearly six years Edward had been accepting contracts just like this. The attraction with one of the objectives, however, may pose a slight problem.

_Nothing I can't keep under control. Professional life overrides personal matters _he thought.

There was a deep, undeniable, curiosity of Jasper that Edward knew would draw him to accept the contract anyway.

"Affirmative, Alice. Sign the contract." Edward replied after pondering the mission for a few moments

"Got it. I'll be sending more info to your email and PDA over the next couple of days. We're back in business, Edward!" Alice thanked enthusiastically.

Edward couldn't help but smile.


	3. Cracked Glass

**A/N: **The new chappie is up! Enjoy...

**Disclaimer:** The Twilight Series and It's characters are property of Stephenie Meyer, Not Mine...

_The thought sparked something inside of him. Survival. He had to get out alive._

Jasper immediately sat up and scrambled to examine the room. It was only a small Parlour, which in earlier life Jasper had little use, other than entertaining guests during various social functions. To the left was another imposing set of doors which led to his library and beyond. This way would have to do.

Jasper's footfalls weren't muffled. Those outside already knew he was here, and there was little point disguising his movements. After stumbling to the doors, his eyes scanned the room one final time, just as another round of tears fell from his eyes.

Picking up a small picture of his family, he dashed through the doors as quickly as possible. The Library was much larger than the Parlour, with shelves upon shelves of various works stacked high to the ceiling. Rolling ladders were crammed against two of the shelves. Two large tables in the center of the room were adorned by natural light from the giant skylight above.

Knowing that these doors had no locks or dead bolts like the others did, Jasper hurriedly grabbed a chair from one of the tables and jammed it underneath the handles.

_How long will this give me, a few seconds, maybe a minute? _Jasper pondered worriedly. Casting a glance at the first table, he had an Idea.

It was large and heavy, easily seating six, but the polished marble floors made it easy to push across the room and block the doors better than the chair could.

Jasper's eyes looked high to the skylight above. Built centuries before, it's gilded frame had been adored by all special visitors he had allowed into the room. It had recently been fitted with thin beams that cut across it's glass surface making 5x5 foot squares.

Obtaining a thick volume from one of the shelves, Jasper climbed up on the second table. The skylight was another ten feet above, so close yet so far. Taking a deep breath, Jasper drew his arm back and threw the book with as much force as he could at the glass above him.

With a dull thud, the book hit the glass and fell back to the marble floor in front of Jasper. Up above, a small crack had formed on the surface of one of the squares, but nothing more.

Groaning frustratedly, Jasper again picked up the large book and aimed for the mark.

The dull thud sounded again this time, but with slightly better results. As the book fell back to earth, small shards of glass came with it. A hole!

It couldn't have been more than two inches wide, but it had to do.

A loud crash from the Parlour made Jasper's heart drop. The door that protected him from the outside had come down. The voices became louder and more triumphant.

_Don't think about them, center your thoughts on the task at hand_ Jasper calmed himself.

After a few moments, the banging was upon the library door, and the table writhed with every pounding.

Jasper swiftly composed himself and slid the second table against the first for extra protection.

Darting to a bookshelf, he skillfully unlocked a Rolling ladder and moved it directly under the crack in the skylight. Locking it into place, Jasper slowly began climbing, ever more conscious of the voices outside the door.

Once at the top, Jasper realized he had forgotten the book on the floor. Swearing at himself, Jasper knew that with the banging outside getting louder, he didn't have time to retrieve it.

Taking off his left shoe, Jasper began to hit at the small hole only a foot above him. Shards of glass shattered around him, until no glass was left next to the beam.

Just as Jasper's left hand connected with the metal bar itself, the door began to cave in.

[~~~]

General Winston Ernest II had just finished Tea. A light mixture of his favorite Earl Grey, two sugars, and a slice of lemon had always managed to settle him down it times of great confusion and distrust. This time had been no different.

Ernest's office in the Ministry of Defense, located in Diplomacy Square, was large and luxurious, with unparalleled views of Crevacia and, in the far distance, The Royal Palace upon the city's edge.

The views today, however, were obscured by smoke and haze from fires burning every few blocks from all of the rioting that had been occurring in the last few weeks. The National Fire Brigade had been worn thin tackling these blazes all over the country, day and night. In fact, most of the nation's Public Services were worn thin at this point.

"Sir, I've just gotten a signature for the position of a Private Military Contractor, his name's Edward Cullen." Winston's ever faithful secretary, Jessica, said into the line. She was the biggest gossiper he knew, but she got the job done.

"Thank you Jessica, I know his associate Alice. Send his information through…" Winston replied politely.

"Yes, sir."

Soon enough, a barrage of faxed documents and emails came through. Edward would be flying out that evening and should arrive early in the morning. Naturally with all commercial airlines ceasing operations to the country, Alice had chartered a small jet to make the Atlantic crossing.

Glancing worriedly out the window and squinting to the Royal Palace, Winston thought upon the Royal Family, and the various troubles that clouded them. If all went well, the Hales should be safe by the end of the week.

Though, The Revolution itself had only become violent in the past few weeks. It could take only days for it to become much worse.

**A/N:** Edwards a'Coming, don't worry! Sorry for the cliffe where Jas is concerned, but we needed to iron out some details with Sir Winston Ernest II... Anyways, please R&R! Tell me what you think! Sorry for this chapter being pretty short, they'll soon get longer after some of the storylines connect and intertwine...


	4. JetBlack Sedan

**A/N: **Just finished this chapter, please tell me what you think! R&R.

**Disclaimer:** The Twilight Series and It's characters are property of Stephenie Meyer, Not Mine...

_Just as Jasper's left hand connected with the metal bar itself, the door began to cave in._

The table at the door then gave way, causing a massive influx of people similar to those Jasper had seen out of the windows. The rolling ladder beneath Jasper's feet gave way, and with a cry of terror Jasper scrambled to secure his right hand on the beam above him after dropping his left shoe to the crowd below in the process.

A lose shard of glass caused his right hand to jerk back in pain as blood began seeping through the wound. Jasper grit his teeth and wiped the warm liquid on his shirt.

Those below screamed at him, throwing books and anything they could find. Luckily it seemed those with firearms had wasted their ammunition outside, because in his pain and terror Jasper could hear no gunshots.

Maneuvering his right hand carefully, Jasper found a clear position on the bar without any stray glass. With equal force on both hands, Jasper agonizingly pulled himself up slowly to the skylight above. The metal beam did not struggle with his weight, which was a good sign.

Through the mind numbing pain in his hand Jasper moved efficiently, and the adrenaline seemed to help slightly.

Finally his whole body was up and on the roof. Slumping down to catch his breath and to wipe the flesh blood from his hand, Jasper saw through the glass what was going on below. All three rolling ladders were positioned just beneath the skylight, with revolutionaries hammering away to break the glass.

Rising to his feet, Jasper crouched along the thin beams toward the solid roof, in fear that the glass would give way. Once on the rooftops smooth, inviting surface, Jasper skillfully took in his surroundings.

The rooftop of the palace's West Wing was fairly barren other than the imposing skylight, leaving no where to hide. Jasper remembered the West Rear Balcony. Each section of the Palace had one, and unlike the front balconies that were used for official royal and social occasions, the rear ones were hardly known to the public.

Jasper scurried along the rooftop towards the rear of the palace. When he arrived, as predicted, the grand marble of the Rear balcony could be seen on the second floor below him. Jasper crouched down and grabbed hold of the rooftop's ledge, the rough stone dug into the gash on his right hand and made him gasp in pain.

Jasper was now hanging loose, the West Rear Balcony over twenty feet below. He could hear loud revolutionary shouts, alerting him of the rebel's presence on the roof. Jasper began the long, painful climb down, brick by brick.

Jumping from the climb when just above the balcony, Jasper felt immediately grateful for the smooth marble surface surrounding him. Doing a once over, he checked his body for wounds. His right hand had gotten worse, the gash an odd color and wider than before. Jasper was surprised to find a long, thin cut up his left leg. He put it down to either the glass at the skylight or maybe he had scraped it against a window frame on the climb down. It was bleeding little and he decided it wasn't too bad, opting to continue on without messing with it.

Below Jasper was an avenue lined with trees stalking off into the Royal Gardens ahead. He knew that taking it would lead him to the old coach house. It used to be home to all official Royal carriages, before they went to national museums when not in use. Now it was used as the Royal 'garage' with all of the family's various vehicles in residence. This would be Jaspers way out.

After breaking through the balcony doors to the second floor (Pleasantly surprised that the revolutionaries had not yet found the area), Jasper took a staff staircase down to the ground.

It felt like the longest walk of Jasper's life. His hand felt as though a knife were continuously digging into his flesh, and was loosing an alarming amount of blood. Using his teeth, Jasper tore at his shirt and wrapped a strip of the fabric around the wound, partially stemming the bleeding. His leg also began to throb.

For a time Jasper made sure to keep under the cover of the giant trees, but the sky began to darken soon after the sun set.

Twilight passed. Jasper began to panic about losing his way in the darkness, but soon enough the large coach house could be seen ahead, reflected in the moonlight by a large lake. Running now, Jasper made it to the stone structure in a matter of minutes.

Reaching the large wooden doors, Japer took the I.D. card out of his back pocket that all Royal family members and their staff carry throughout the Palace grounds to enter the various buildings and rooms off limits to the public.

Jasper swiped the card through the scanner and hoped that in the confusion following the storming of palace the system had not been shut down. A green light on the scanner told otherwise, and Jasper soon had the imposing doors open, and then shut incase anyone had been following him.

Jasper flipped a switch to his left, and one by one, row upon row of fluorescent lights illuminated the large garage, and the sheer size of it. All sorts of vehicles: Motorcycles, ATV's, Boats, Sports cars, Sedans, and SUV's… All were here. Moving down the aisles of equipment, Jasper came upon a small room at the end. Swiping his card to unlock it, Jasper entered the small annex. A small desk, filing cabinets, shelves, and a row of keys for all of the vehicles were crammed into the tiny space. Jasper thought to himself that this must be a security officer's station.

Picking the key off of the row, Jasper moved to the desk against a wall. Opening the largest drawer, he found what he needed buried under a pile of papers. A small, semi-automatic pistol.

Checking it was loaded and secure, Jasper tucked it into the back of his jeans. His torn shirt refused to hide the weapon, however, but Jasper found a coat rack on the back of the door with a large, leather jacket. Putting it on over the shirt, it fit nicely and easily covered the firearm.

Leaving the small security station behind, Jasper dashed back down the aisle of vehicles to a mid-size luxury sedan. Its jet-black exterior and tinted windows were perfect for privacy. Having the public see the prince leave Crevacia was not in Jasper's best interests.

Jamming the keys into the ignition, the car roared to life. Revving the engine, Jasper smiled for the first time since his life had turned upside down. He had a chance now.

Looking at the illuminated dashboard, Jasper spied the clock. It read nearly ten o' clock. He could be out of city limits by midnight, and on his way to Rosalie. She would still be on holiday at the Summer Residence with the rest of his family. Far away, across Provlance. Safe.

[~~~]

It was early afternoon by the time King Carlisle IV received word of The Royal Palace being stormed by a mob. Rosalie and Esme were still in tears, He himself was barely holding up. Knowing that his only son Jasper was there, no protection, no help. If only he had gone back to the Palace with Jasper. Carlisle knew how Jasper loved the palace in Crevacia, and often he would cut his holiday at their Summer Residence short and return on his own.

Jasper should have stayed. After the food shortages last winter (due to bad droughts across the country) Carlisle knew hard times were upon them. It was the final straw that broke his country's back. His family's extravagant lifestyle had worn on his people. Now they were willing to throw away a centuries old tradition for a more modern government. The more Carlisle refused, the more violent they became.

After hearing of the storming, King Carlisle IV immediately sent for General Winston Ernest II. He was one of Carlisle's most trusted aides, and reassured him that all was being done to locate his son. This helped reassure him slightly, but he still felt helpless.

Carlisle could only hope for his son's safety, and trust Winston for his return.

**A/N: **Edward's chapter will come soon, but I need to see how this night will play out for our beloved Jasper first. Please make suggestions and tell me your likes/dislikes!


	5. The Motorway

**A/N:** So I managed to shove all of this into one chapter, because I thought I was denying you the meeting between Jaspard :D

**Disclaimer:** The Twilight Series and It's characters are property of Stephenie Meyer, Not Mine...

Jasper stopped the car just outside of the Palace's southern gates. These were the least used, making them low profile, but he would then have to drive through Basse-Ville, or the lower city. It was the most run down area of Crevacia, where many of the revolutionary groups had taken their beginnings. Jasper had not often driven through the city, let alone this area, for a good reason. Using the vehicles GPS, however, Jasper found that if he took just a few main roads in Basse-Ville, he would lead directly to Motorway B16, bypassing the need to drive through Central Crevacia just to leave the city. This would cut Jasper's journey by atleast an hour.

Pressing a small button on the sun visor, the gates opened automatically. Now or never, Jasper decided, and gently eased the sedan out onto the streets. Following the GPS directions, he drove carefully, but with a fair amount of speed. At first, the roads Jasper drove through were clean and tidy, with upscale apartments and offices at the sides. Soon however, the area changed. Derelict buildings of all shapes and sizes lined the unkempt roads. Although no vehicles were around, shady figures on the sidewalk watched him pass with contempt.

Jasper sighed with relief when he saw signs for the B16 become more frequent, and soon the large concrete monstrosity could be seen up ahead. Speeding up, Jasper merged his car onto the On-ramp, and was soon upon the dual-carriageway. Amazingly, he saw only few cars driving, as many vehicles had been deserted and looked to have been looted. Jasper often had to dodge burnt out shells of cars in the nick of time, just as his headlights caught sight of them. As Jasper began to come upon the city limits however, more and more deserted cars began appearing, and less and less driven vehicles.

Crashing through the small barrier of an unmanned tollbooth, Jasper had finally made it outside of Crevacia. Up ahead of him, the B16 wound through hills and dips like a snake. Here there were no vehicles, manned or unmanned, to clog the road.

[~~~]

"Would all passengers please stow their tray tables and return their seat's into the upright position. The captain has informed me of our final approach into Crevacia International Airport, and we would like to take the opportunity of thanking you for flying with us today." Edward heard the flight attendant announce over the PA system. Even at 3:30 A.M, the stewardess seemed to be as peppy and alert as ever. Edward had only slept for a few hours, and was all too aware of the days ahead of him. He had left New York in the late afternoon, as Alice had managed to score him a seat on a small charter jet that was mainly being used for diplomats and high-ranking aid workers. The flight had been comfortable enough, but he couldn't stop dreaming of Jasper's picture, which was slightly disturbing to him. The attachment he felt for Jasper was overwhelming. After touchdown, the aircraft slowly taxied into an enclosed hanger, most likely for security issues.

Running a hand through his bronze hair, in permanent disarray, Edward spotted a petit woman holding a clipboard and a larger, older man, standing next to an official looking SUV on the tarmac. Disembarking last, he made his way over to them and away from the trickle of passengers.

"Mr. Cullen? It's a pleasure. I am General Winston Ernest II, and this is Jessica Stanley, my personal assistant." He said quickly, ushering Edward into the SUV, with Jessica behind the wheel. Edward sized up Ernest critically, as he did with everyone. He was in his mid fifties, with a gray mustache and thinning hair.

"Thank you, General, how is the current situation?" Edward asked as the vehicle drove down the deserted airport tarmac to a security gate.

"Not well. After yesterday's storming of the Royal Palace, Prince Jasper Hale has gone missing. After the mob left unsuccessfully, I sent in a security team to see what they could find. Blood was found in the coach house, and a black sedan was taken."

Edward's heart dropped, this wasn't a good sign.

"However," Ernest continued, "In order to enter the coach house, you need an I.D. card, so at the time no one but Jasper could enter. And there were no signs of struggle, so there's a good chance that Jasper took that sedan. But by this time, he could be anywhere." Ernest added.

Edward felt slightly better at the news, but the situation became harder with the news that Jasper had probably left Crevacia.

"We have Intel that reported the sedan was last seen on the B16 Motorway, Eastbound. It will not be hard to spot, it number plate is an official royal license, 'RFV1283'." Jessica reported from the driver's seat, speaking for the first time

The SUV stopped suddenly, and Edward saw that they had already arrived at a large, imposing building.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Defense. Your technical officer sent over a car," Ernest pointed to a small silver coupe parked by the main doors.

"From here, I bid you farewell. Any updates of the situation will be sent to your tech officer, and I'm sure she'll inform you." Winston said, bearing his good-byes. Jessica simply exited the vehicle and jogged up the steps into the building.

"Thank you general, I am sure that I will be able to return Jasper safely as quickly as possible." Edward told the man pointedly.

Winston Ernest nodded smilingly before walking up after Jessica into the building.

Edward walked over to his car and opened the unlocked door. A small manila envelope contained the keys and a small communication device on the passenger seat. Turning the small device on, Edward slid the earpiece into his ear.

"Alice, do you read?" He asked loudly.

"Five by five, Edward. You don't need to scream it down my ear." Alice replied in her pixyish voice.

"Right, Alice. Anyway, can you do a search on a vehicle for me? Registration is 'RFV1283'." Edward asked, more quiet this time.

He could hear her tapping away at a keyboard.

"It's a mid sized luxury sedan. Black exterior, an Official Royal Vehicle by the looks. I can try to tap into a satellite search to find it's location, but it might take a few minutes. Is that okay?" She asked diligently

"That's fine Alice, thanks." Edward replied, before starting the engine of the sports car, willing warm air to escape the A/C filters.

It didn't take long for Alice to come back over the line.

"Alright, I've managed to get the Sedan's location. It's on the B16 Motorway, speeding pretty fast eastbound. The closest town is Montpol, ETA about two hours at the speed he's going. The B16 winds north a lot, if you take the more direct C14 Motorway you might be able to head him off at Montpol Junction, or follow close behind atleast." Alice said.

Edward sighed with relief. He might be able to find Jasper before sunrise.

[~~~]

Jasper had been driving for hours, the fatigue that plagued him was proof. More than once his eyes drifted shut. He refused to pull over, though, knowing that time was of the essence. Squinting at the clock on the dashboard, the clock read five A.M. and wisps of violet colored the sky for the impending sunrise.

The twisting roads and green, mountainous scenery were becoming monotonous. Signs told Jasper that the town of Montpol was coming up soon, just an hour away. He would have to stop for some strong coffee there.

As tired as he was, Jasper couldn't help but note that a vehicle in his rear view had been trailing behind him for the past fifteen minutes. Jasper flicked on his indicator and merged into a different lane, but the car, a small crossover, simply sped up and came alongside to Jasper's sedan. It had a black paint job, much like Jasper's. The crossover's passenger window began rolling down, and even in the darkness, revealed a woman dressed in a dark colored suit jacket and fiery red hair. In the nick of time Jasper noticed the silenced pistol she raised and aimed towards his car.

Slamming on the brakes, Jasper swerved the car and slowed down in just enough time to miss the barrage of bullets fired towards him. Jasper saw pieces of the concrete median ricochet from the bullets and hit his car.

Remembering the pistol tucked into his trousers, Jasper lurched forwards and retrieved it from behind his jacket. Seeing it in his hands erased the tiredness from his eyes. Clicking off the safety, Jasper scrolled down his window. He had never fired a gun in his life, let alone at a high-speed object. Taking aim, he fired three shots into the early morning air, just missing the vehicle each time.

_Shit_ Jasper thought to himself. The crossover slightly ahead of him was not taking any chances now they found he had a weapon of his own. While keeping his eye on the vehicle in front, he noticed a large motorway junction coming up.

_This is Montpol, I can easily lose them here_ He reflected. As the Junction came closer, he made it out to be a Stack Interchange, connecting with the C14.

The crossover began firing at him again, this time from the driver's side. Two bullets managed to hit the windscreen, but to Jasper's relief the large glass was reinforced, as all Royal Vehicles were.

Jasper suddenly became enraged at the vehicle. What were they doing? What gave them a right to shoot him off of the road?

The adrenaline pumping through his system made it even harder to shoot, and soon his was out of ammunition. Throwing the weapon onto the passenger seat, Jasper sped up towards the interchange. The crossover sensed his plan, and began to move up along side him. The car moved into Jasper's lane, awkwardly pushing into the car. Trying to ram him off of the road. Jasper again hit the brakes, and the crossover spun out in front of him. Revving the engine, Jasper was soon up to speed and cruising up the Interchange, the Crossover trailing behind.

As soon as Jasper climbed the ramp to the C14, a loud bang sounded. Looking back, he saw the crossover skid through the motorway barrier and into the green scenery beyond. Up ahead of him on the road was a silver coupe and a man standing by its door. Coming up closer, Jasper slowed down to take a look at him.

He had purposefully messy hair, in an intriguing shade, like bronze. His face was angular, with a defined jaw line. His body was slim, slightly lanky, but with a fair amount of muscle, as Jasper could see through his tight long sleeve shirt.

Coming to a stop just by his car, the man approached Jasper's side of the car. Making sure the electronic locks were on, just incase, Jasper lowered his window halfway.

The man outside came within inches of the car window, and Jasper felt the power of his Emerald green eyes in full force. Jasper shrunk back involuntarily, even though he felt oddly safe in the man's presence.

"Can I help you with anything?" Jasper asked, his voice breaking on help.

"I'm not the one with a cracked windscreen, missing left wing mirror, and serious paint job issues." The man replied with a smirk, his eyes scanning the vehicle.

"Yes, well, you're also not the one who was just chased down a motorway and until moments ago, fearing for your life." Jasper replied, obviously unamused.

"You mean your not _still _fearing for your life?" He asked, leaning even closer. Jasper shrank back even further.

"I don't even know anymore…" Replied Jasper with a sigh.

"It's alright, my name's Edward Cullen, I'm not here to hurt you, and it looks as though you could use some help." Edward replied with a gentle smile.

Jasper's head screamed for him not to open the door, but his heart said otherwise. Clicking the locks off, Jasper emerged slowly from the car. Exhaustion overwhelmed him, his body no longer running off of the adrenaline high. Jasper felt his body collapsing to the asphalt below, and a pair of strong arms beneath his arms pulling him back up.

"Woah, careful," Edward said with a chuckle, now carrying him towards his own car. Settling Jasper's dazed form in the passenger seat and closing the door, Edward took his own seat on the driver's side.

The last thing Jasper saw was the sky gently becoming lighter, and Edward watching him from the corner of his eye, before a deep sleep was upon him.


	6. Mixed Feelings

**A/N: **Yes.. It's overdue, But I love that you're still reading! xD It's a little short but I wanted it posted tonight, and it wouldnt make as much sense if I posted all that I had tonight.

**Disclaimer:** The Twilight Series and It's characters are property of Stephenie Meyer, Not Mine...

_Throbbing Pain_

That was all Jasper could think about as his eyelids slowly opened. His head had been leaning on the window, and a burning orange sun glared at him, causing his gaze to drop and his eyes to blink. His leg and hand felt like rough blades puncturing his skin, but as Jasper looked down, he noticed both wounds had been bandaged.

_Where the hell am I?_

Jasper's whole body felt rough and mechanical, but his motions were fluid enough to turn to the left. Edward was eyeing him cautiously, his hands planted firmly on the wheel.

"Where am I? What happened to the people with weapons?" Jasper asked calmly, but his Edward could tell his voice showed strings of panic.

Swallowing, Edward answered.

"At the moment, we're on the C14 heading back into Crevacia. We should be there in a few hours."

Jasper thought of this for a moment, before it all came flooding back.

_The Palace… The Revolutionaries… Basse-Ville… Escape…. The long drive_

_Oh God._

Slumping in his seat, Jasper looked him straight in the eyes. Edward saw fear.

"No… No we can't return to Crevacia…" Jasper said in a dazed voice, rubbing his forehead.

"We have to… I have orders... new orders from General Ernest take you back there…" Edward Hesitated.

Jasper began panicking... Every second wasted they were further towards the capital.

"I _said_ no, I am not going back to Crevacia anytime soon. Stop the car." Jasper replied, his breathing becoming heavier.

Edward wanted nothing more than to slam on the brakes. If he did not take him to Ernest, the mission would be compromised. $ 75K still sounded extremely attractive… But Jasper's eyes were quickly catching up.

"Did you not hear me? Stop the car!" Jasper's breathing was growing more and more erratic. His eyes began darting every which way.

"Jasper… I cannot." It broke Edward's heart.

"I _order _it!" Jasper shouted back pitifully

This made Edward angry.

"You _order_ me? On what grounds?" Edward replied mockingly.

"While on soil of The Kingdom of Provlance, I hold superior rank… It is a criminal offence to deny my request..." Jasper sputtered out, not familiar of having to explain himself.

Edward was not used to being told what to do, his strained breathing and utter contempt was a clear sign.

"Look around you Jasper… Where is this Kingdom? Is it in Crevacia where you barely fled _your _Royal Palace with your life?" He all but spat out.

"You know nothing of the situation in this country! You've been here for what, A day, maybe two? Don't insult me _or _flatter yourself with your rashly thought out presumptions. Live in my shoes, and then try judging…" Jasper felt exasperated by Edward's attacks.

"Oh that's right; it must be so hard being you. Spending your country into deficit must take a toll on your lifestyle." The sparring continued.

"How dare you Judge me? My family has been ruling this country for more than seven hundred years! You imply that those seven hundred years are now in vain… Due to a hard winter and a few bad financial decisions? I thought you were more intelligent than that."

"Who's being judgmental now?" Edward sneered.

"For fuck's sake! What do you want from me? What will returning to Crevacia prove? My family is in Parvinia, at the summer home. Why won't you just take me there?" Jasper's voice had turned from anger to desperation. Although he fought showing the emotion, a few tears clouded his eyes.

"Look… I'm sorry okay? This is out of my hands." Edward did his best to explain.

"That is… How do you American's put it? Bullshit. You are the one driving, Holding the steering wheel," Jasper leaned in closer "Pushing the accelerator."

Edward was suffering from an overwhelming internal conflict. He knew Jasper was correct, but hated showing it. He didn't budge.

"You know what? I don't even care anymore. You don't. Why should I give the smallest ounce of remorse for my wellbeing anymore?" Jasper resigned.

"Don't say that!" Edward slammed on the brakes, pushing Jasper's and his own seatbelt to the limit.

Jasper was surprised to say the least, but before he could open his door, Edward had them locked. He looked extremely angry, and Jasper felt scared to say the least.

"Don't… Do not… Say.. That." He managed to spit out, his hands clenching the steering wheel tightly. Jasper tried remembering the small amount of self defense training he had been trained. He knew deep down it wouldn't help against Edward, though.

"Say… What Edward?" Jasper asked slowly, trying to diffuse the situation.

Edward turned to look at him, his eyes deep with passion mixed in with anger. His Jaw was set, and it pained Jasper to look at him, so much so that he averted his gaze.

"Look at me! For god sakes look at me Jasper!" Edward again yelled. Jasper turned his eyes back to meet Edward's. This time they weren't as angry, but full of the desperation Jasper had felt moments before.

"Jasper… I'm not sure how to expl-" Edward cut himself off and leaned in closer to Jasper.

"I do care… Very much... Too much so… I think." Edward was nervous, but knew what he was saying.

Jasper stared on, unsure of what to say. He had also felt the obvious attraction, but by no means thought Edward would act on it. He couldn't decide if he was scared out of his wits or ecstatic.

"Edward… How… I mean you've only just met me." Jasper asked carefully.

"I don't know, Jasper. I wish I did… When I first saw your picture it was like I couldn't let you go. I had to see you… Make sure you were safe. Do you get what I'm saying?" Edward's voice was rough with emotion, and desperate for Jasper's reply.

"I do Edward… I know what you mean." Jasper acknowledged his eyes Piercing Edward's.

Edward could not have looked more relieved than in that moment. His head moved closer, while his eyes continued to scan over Jasper's face.

Before either one could stop it, their lips connected. Slowly at first, but more passionately as time passed. Jasper tasted a sweet, minty flavor, and soon their tongues began battling for dominance, until the need to breathe interrupted.

Jasper leaned his head into Edward's neck, with Edward's chin nuzzling his hair. Meanwhile, Jasper's hand traveled expertly to the driver's side door, and after silently groping for the door unlock button, was rewarded by a metallic ping.

Swiftly leaning back, Jasper opened his own door. Before scrambling outside, he once again looked into Edward's eyes, which had just registered what had happened. He saw pain and anger, but above all, betrayal.

**A/N: **I promise Jasper is not using Edward, he's just confused. Wouldn't you be? x R&R Pleaseeee?


	7. Detach

**A/N: **It's extremely late… Life got in the way in so many instances, but I won't bore you with details. Anyway, faithful readers, I am continuing.

**Disclaimer:** The Twilight Series and It's characters are property of Stephenie Meyer, Not Mine...

**Darkness. Red tinted.**

**Copper scented.**

Victoria's eyes opened, her fiery red hair covering her face. Blood was seeping from a cut on her cheek, but other than that and a few bruises she had survived the crash. Her driver was not so lucky, as his lifeless form remained slumped over the steering wheel.

Their wreck through the barrier had ended with the crossover tumbling down a small hill into thick shrubbery, coming to rest after impacting with a tree. Victoria clumsily tried opening her door, but the mangled wreck was to crushed to budge. Becoming anxious, she tugged at the glove compartment and recovered her handgun. Luckily the door's window had already shattered, and in a daze Victoria managed to climb out.

Remarkably, the cell phone in Victoria's suit pant pocket still managed to work. Expertly clicking her speed dial, she waited for the call to cut through to her supervisor, and award her with verbal abuse.

"I assume you've retrieved him Victoria?" The caller answered in greeting.

"Not quite…" Victoria explained the situation and held the phone away from her face to shield her eardrums from the verbal assault. When it seemed to have let up she replied.

"Yes ma'am… I completely understand. His merc was too quick it seems. It won't happen again. I'm not far from Montpol… I'll get another car. I'll have him soon enough, and I'll even eliminate his little helper."

"You'd better V. I don't have time for you to mess around. Continue to do so and there'll be consequences. The only way our cause can be ensured is if we have him to barter with." The caller replied, before immediately slamming the receiver.

Victoria listened to the dial tone for a few moments before cursing herself. Climbing back onto the motorway she could see the rooftops of Montpol not far off. She would not lose him.

[~~~]

_Swiftly leaning back, Jasper opened his own door. Before scrambling outside, he once again looked into Edward's eyes, which had just registered what had happened. He saw pain and anger, but above all, betrayal._

Jasper refused to look back, but didn't hear movement from the vehicle. Edward was shocked, and he wanted to use it to his advantage. Hopping over the small motorway barrier, Jasper found himself stumbling down a small, brush filled gully. The vegetation agitated his leg wound, but he continued on none the less.

"Jasper! Stop being stupid and come back to the road!" Jasper heard Edwards echoed shouts, but they were somewhat muffled, so he must be gaining distance.

It would only be a matter of time though… Edward was stronger, more muscular than Jasper, and not to mention unwounded.

Jasper would be lying if he said he didn't feel anything for Edward. Something in his gut told him otherwise, and it scared him more than anything. But Crevacia was somewhere he'd fight not to go back to. Why would he have to return to a city nearly completely overrun by people who wanted him dead? Nothing made sense anymore.

"Jasper, I know you're down there somewhere. Come out and we can talk about it. You and I both know it's not safe to be far from protection." Edward again shouted. Jasper noted his use of the word 'protection', but they both knew it was a general substitute for Edward.

Jasper realized that running and hiding was no use, and extremely childish, but the thought of returning to the capital kept him away.

Movement was heard in the direction Jasper had come, and he knew Edward had given up on coaxing and instead resorted to finding him.

Despite how he felt, all the fear and pain, Jasper knew the best way to continue was to detach himself from his emotions, including the ominous pull he felt to Edward. It would be hard, but he wasn't going along without a fight, even if it meant denying everything he now wanted.

Seeing Edward come into view, Jasper moved out of the small trench he was seeking refuge in, and stopped about ten feet away from the mercenary. Jasper's body language was clearly defensive, and Edward didn't move any closer, but his eyes were pained at Jasper's newfound blank expression.

"We both know what you came here for Edward, Money," Edward began to protest, but Jasper continued, "And you'll have it, I imagine. Anything else you may have stumbled upon whilst here won't be returning with you, however." Jasper kept his blank expression while speaking.

They both knew he was talking about Jasper, and Edward's gut wrenched at the thought of not seeing him again once this was over. He couldn't stop thinking of him, the pull scaring him just as much as it was Jasper.

He continued.

"I'm not returning to Crevacia under my free will. Know that." Jasper finished resolutely.

Edward's expression only became more sorrowful, but determined.

"Jasper… I know what you said in the car wasn't false. I know you feel the same. Hear me out." Edward replied.

"Edward, the last twenty four hours for me have been a whirlwind of emotion. I'm sorry but I don't think that allows for a confession of feelings towards you, and-" Jasper was cut off.

"Bullshit!" Jasper flinched at the outburst, and Edward began moving forward.

"You and I both know you were telling the truth. Your emotions _were_ jumbled, which would only make it harder for you to lie. I don't imagine you were taught to well in that department…" Edward trailed off, his plight beginning to sound spiteful.

"You're right in that assumption, but I was taught to act with dignity and reservation in situations parallel to this, a skill it seems you've yet to acquire." Jasper remarked with equal venom.

Edward was only getting angrier as he stopped a foot away from Jasper, who held his ground.

"Dignity and reservation? Did you decide to use those before or after you immaturely dashed out of my car and hid?" Edward rebutted. Jasper looked down, and then raised his gaze back up to glare into Edward's eyes, which were smoldering with emotion.

"Since you seem to be questioning my judgment at every turn, I suggest writing a novel on your observations. Looking at your previous actions, creepy stalkerish behavior seems to be something you're good at." Jasper spit out.

Edward looked furious, his neck red, but Jasper refused to show his fear, instead letting it bubble with the anger inside of his chest.

"Excuse me for giving a shit about a pompous prick's safety; I won't make the same mistake again." Edward stated with anger, but still remained in the same spot. His words had made it seem like he was leaving, but his stance proved otherwise.

**A/N: I'm sorry about the length, I'll make sure to write more next time because of it, but I needed to get something out there. R&R? :)**


End file.
